Memories Back
by tennyo42
Summary: Après avoir reçus pour héritage, la maison de leur enfance, Seto et Mokuba sont partis sur le chemin de leur enfance. Le voyage va être mouvementé...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci de lire ma première fan fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, remarques, critiques…**

**Et surtout bonne lecture !**

Tennyo42

_Un petit garçon d'environ 8 ans se tenait assis devant une petite mare. Il semblait être ailleurs son regard se perdait dans le vide._

_-Seto…_

_Le petit garçon se retourna, une petite (d'environ du même âge) se tenait devant lui. Elle avait de jolie yeux prune et des cheveux blonds._

_-Je savais que tu seras là._

_-Aya…_

_La petite fille s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si ta mère n'est plus là aujourd'hui rien ne changera entre nous, on restera toujours ensemble._

_-Tu me le promets?_

_-Oui._


	2. I'm sorry

Seto marchait d'un pas pressé.

Le temps était particulièrement humide, les nuages formaient un voile opaque dans le ciel. Soudain il se mit à pleuvoir, Seto accéléra l'allure.

Il arriva devant les grilles d'un cimetière, il entra, le vent se mit à souffler, Seto frissonna mais étais-ce uniquement à cause du vent?

Bientôt il s'arrêta devant une tombe. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il lu l'inscription:

_"Yumi Tsukino25 mai 1961-07 juillet 1995_

_Shaolan Tsukino 13 avril 1959-16 novembre 1999"_

Même si il venait régulièrement sur la tombe de ses parents, rien ne pouvait retenir des larmes chaudes de couler sur ses joues. Il devait sans cesse se faire passer pour quelqu'un de froid, de cruel mais ce n'est pas lui...

Il s'agenouilla malgré l'eau, la boue et le froid. Il posa sa main sur la tombe comme si il voulait les toucher, leur parler...

_« Je suis désolé...si je vous ai déçus... mais je vais m'améliorer je vous le promets… »_

Seto savait qu'aujourd'hui était une journée vraiment importante et malgré l'heure matinale il tenait à passer les voir avant.

Il demeura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se relever, il tourna les talons et parti sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir, Mokuba était déjà réveillé et prêt à partir ce qui étonna fortement Seto car son frère était loin d'être matinale.

-Mokuba?! Tu es déjà prêt?

-Oui, pourquoi pas toi?

-Si bien sur, je vais juste chercher les clés de la voiture. Seto commença à partir

-Seto!

-Qui a-t-il?

-Ça se passera bien n'est ce pas?

-Je te le promets.

Mokuba couru rejoindre son frère et se blotti contre lui, Seto aimait les marques d'affection de son petit frère à son égard, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Aller il faut qu'on y aille.


	3. Le Testament

Le trajet ne dura guère plus d'une demi heure, Seto et Mokuba arrivèrent devant une grande maison, une plaque était vissée sur la porte, on pouvait lire:

_«Me FUYUTSUKI Shingo_

_Notaire »_

Les deux frères descendirent de la voiture, le plus âgé tenant la main du plus jeune ils entrèrent.

-Bonjour Messieurs, puis-je vous aider?

-Bonjour je suis Seto Kaiba j'ai rendez vous avec monsieur Fuyutsuki.

-Ah oui bien sur je le préviens tout de suite, un instant je vous pris.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un bureau et frappa:

-Monsieur Kaiba est arrivé.

- Faites le entrer.

-Maître Fuyutsuki va vous recevoir je vous en pris entrez.

Les deux frères entrèrent dans le bureau il était grand et très lumineux. De part et d'autre de la pièce des livres de droit, des tableaux accrocher aux murs. Derrière le bureau un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnant il était vêtu d'un costume sombre.

-Monsieur Kaiba je vous en pris entrez, prenez donc un siège.

Les deux frères allèrent s'asseoir sur les deux chaises qui se trouvaient face au bureau.

- Comment allez-vous? Et toi Mokuba tu vas bien aussi?

-Monsieur Fuyutsuki oubliez les politesses et venant en aux faits je vous prie.

-Bien monsieur. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le vendredi 30 octobre 2005 et nous allons procéder à l'ouverture du testament de Shaolan Tsukino et de son épouse Yumi Tsukino née Yoshida.

Le notaire sortit une grosse enveloppe cachetée d'un des tiroirs de son bureau, Mokuba serra la main de son frère.

-Je vais commencer la lecture du testament.

_« Nous sous signons Shaolan et Yumi Tsukino, qu'à notre mort la totalité de nos biens mobilier et immobilier soit donner à nos deux fils Seto Akemo Tsukino et Mokuba Mashiro Tsukino. Ces biens comprennent l'argent de l'ensemble de nos comptes ainsi que la maison, et tout ce qu'elle comporte, situé dans la ville de Yokohama. Les biens seront partagés équitablement entre nos deux enfants._

_Fait à Yokohama le 28 avril 1994 »_

Seto et Mokuba ne prononcèrent pas un mot, ils repensèrent aux mots prononcés par le notaire, ils leur semblèrent tellement éloignés.

_-_Monsieur Fuyutsuki, qu'en est-il de cette maison? Je pensais qu'elle avait été vendue?

_-_Non monsieur vos parents ont été très clair là-dessus: personne ne pouvait acquérir cette maison, à part vous à votre majorité bien sur. Elle est donc restée inhabitée pendant toutes ces années mais je pense que tout est encore en état. Enfin vous en jugerez vous-même.

-Comment ça?

Le notaire sortit de l'enveloppe un trousseau de clefs.

-Je pense qu'elles vous reviennent de plein droit.

Seto prit les clefs dans ses mains: la maison de leur enfance rien que d'y penser Seto sentit son cœur se serrer.

L'entrevu dura encore une heure, le temps pour Seto de signer plusieurs papiers. Puis les deux frères partirent.

Le voyage du retour se déroula dans le silence, Mokuba n'avait pratiquement rien dit depuis une heure, Seto brisa le silence.

-Tout va bien Mokuba?

-Ça peut aller.

-Écoute j'ai réfléchis et je pense qu'on devrait passer à la maison pour aller y mettre de l'ordre et éventuellement récupérer des affaires, qu'en penses-tu?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai….je ne veux pas retourner là bas….

Mokuba se mit à pleurer. Seto regarda son jeune frère, il gara la voiture sur le bas côté.

-Regardes moi Mokuba, je n'y vais pas non plus de guetté de cœur mais c'est-ce que voulaient papa et maman alors je peux qu'on peut le faire pour eux, non?

-Oui je veux bien essayer…

Seto prit son frère dans les bras, il savait bien que ça ne serai pas simple mais pour ses parents il était près à retourner sur les traces de son enfance.


End file.
